


Losing Control (#62 Steam)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [25]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie knows he’s losing control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control (#62 Steam)

Charlie let the steam billow around him. The window was open letting in the evening chill and steaming up the bathroom. Charlie grasped his dick and thought about where Ian might be.

He knew he had lost control. Not of Ian but of himself. He found his mind wandering at all hours of the day to that gorgeous form, soft lips and quick wit. He had wanted Ian for a lover but now Charlie wanted him for a love. He knew it was dangerous to fall in love with your sub, to want something outside the safe boundaries of the bedroom.

He conjured Ian's face to mind and let it swim though all permutations, defiant, arrogant, focused, submissive, needy.

He stroked himself wondering just how far he could take Ian. Would Ian accept a collar, his collar? Would he want or allow such things? Charlie decided to let himself dream. He dreamed of Ian on his knees, a delicate formal collar around his neck, of Ian naked, his body for Charlie's use.

He stroked himself faster thinking of the way Ian would suck in his cock almost gratefully, keeping his eyes up, those eyes begging for praise, for a simple touch. The way he would hum softly if Charlie stroked his head.

Charlie felt his breathing hitch and he squeezed his eyes shut, remembering the smooth hot skin of Ian's body and the way it was particularly soft at the delicate curve where his ass met his thigh. He dreamed of grabbing hold of those strong hips and teasing his cock just around Ian's entrance, Ian rocking back searching for Charlie, desperate to be opened, to be taken. Charlie remembered the beautiful way he could calm Ian with a single touch before finally sinking in.

Charlie came into the steam.


End file.
